The Other Face Of The Coin
by First Of The Year
Summary: Kyle da un pequeño paseo por la escuela, donde ve a todos sus compañeros, un poquito diferentes.


Hola niñas :D

Les he traido un... pequeño experimento mio. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Advertencia: muchas descripciones (?

* * *

Bosteza una vez más.

-Kyle, estás durmiendo bien?- pregunta Stan preocupado desde su asiento detrás del chico. El pelirrojo le asiente la cabeza.

-Solamente fue una mala noche, es todo.- sonríe.

Poco a poco sus parpados van cerrándose. Falta tan poco para que Kyle se quede completamente dorm...

-¡Ouch! Maldito culón hijo de pu...- grita al sentir como una goma de borrar golpea su cabeza, pero detiene su insulto al notar que el causante del golpe no fue Cartman, sino Stan.

-¿Stan?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Maestraaaa~ Kyle ha estado durmiendo de nuevo durante su clase.- acusa melosamente el pelinegro.

Se escucha un suspiro cansino por parte de la maestra.

-¿Otra vez Broflovski?- pregunta con cansancio, mientras escribe un castigo para el pelirrojo. -Vaya a ver al señor Mackey.-

Se escucha unos sonidos de burla dirigidos hacia su persona. Él los mira, uno por uno, hasta que cae en cuenta de que todos están diferentes. Algunos tienen ropa diferente, a otros se les puede observar la cara y cualquiera se daría cuenta de que son personas completamente diferentes.

Kyle parpadea confuso y sale del aula con el papel en la mano. ¿Cuándo demonios habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse de ropa?

Camino hacía el consejero, el pelirrojo se encuentra con Pip, quien viene relajadamente y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Pip?- pregunta algo sorprendido al ver que el rubio llega tarde, lo cual es raro viniendo de él, precisamente dos horas tarde.

El pequeño levanta una ceja para luego sonreír bobamente.

-¿Pip? Kyle, te he dicho que me llames "P". Dejé de llamarme "Pip" a los diez años.- sonríe el rubio.

El pelirrojo lo mira de arriba abajo. Estaba totalmente diferente. Usaba unos jeans holgados y algo rotos en las rodillas, convers negras, un buzo gris de dos tallas más grandes que él al parecer y un par de enormes auriculares blancos colgando de su cuello. No tiene su siempre confiable gorrito y su pelo está bien despeinado.

-Si no te molesta, me voy a clases. Creo que hoy se me hizo un poquito tarde.- ríe. Se despide de Kyle con un gesto de mano y sigue su camino.

Ok, el pelirrojo no puede estar más confundido.

Sigue su camino y llega a la puerta del consejero, donde puede notar varias cosas.

Una; la puerta está cerrada, lo que significa que ya hay alguien.

Dos; no está Craig Tucker (él cual ha adoptado este lugar como un segundo hogar.)

Tres; donde debe estar Tucker está Butters.

Y al igual que Pip, Butters también lucía diferente. MUY diferente. Viste completamente de negro, tiene sus ojos levemente delineados y alguno de sus mechones están teñidos de negro y violeta.

El pelirrojo toma asiento al lado suyo, sin dejar de mirarlo, a un en shok. (Hasta el punto de ser muy obvio.)

-¿Qué carajo me miras?- dice Butters sin siquiera mirarle. Kyle aleja su mirada del rubio al ver el miedo que podía llegar a causar con ese tono de voz.

Pasan unos minutos de un silencio completamente incomodo hasta que se escucha algo romperse dentro del salón de Mackey y ver salir por la puerta a un muy enojado Gregory Fields.

-¡Fields! ¡Vuelve aquí inmediatamente!- grita le consejero.

-¡NO! ¡Jodase usted y este colegio de mierda!- ruge con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

Su apariencia no es de lo más prolija que digamos. Su pelo está despeinado, su camisa naranja hecha añicos y un hilito de sangre se desliza desde su nariz hasta su mentón.

Si Kyle no lo conociera bien diría que el rubio se había metido en una pelea. Pero lo descarta al momento en que recuerda el tipo de persona que es el ingles.

Ve al consejero suspirar y decirle a Butters que entre, mientras él es ignorado.

Suena el timbre.

Sin importarle mucho, se levanta de su lugar y va a buscar a sus amigos. Todos actúan muy raro, y realmente empieza a tener miedo.

No tarda mucho en llegar a su casillero, donde están sus tres amigos. Lo más seguro es que están esperándolo para ir a comer.

Cuando llega a su casillero, su sonrisa desaparece.

Sus amigos también lucen diferentes.

-¡Por fin llegas idiota! Estamos esperándote desde hace diez minutos para ir a comer. Por Dios, ¿Quien carajo te manda a quedarte dormido en clase? Si no duermes bien en tu casa, no es problema nuestro.- dice Stan con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

-Te recuerdo, Stanley, que has sido tú el que lo delato.- defiende Cartman. -Si no hubieras dicho nada, ahora estaríamos comiendo.- razona sin alterarse mucho.

Kyle parpadea confuso sobre la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo aquellos dos.

Stan usa ropa de marca, y su gorrito azul y de pompón rojo ya no está. Mientras que Cartman usaba la misma ropa de siempre pero sin su gorro, mostrando su castaño cabello un poco más ordenado que de costumbre.

-Tsk, como sea. Vamonos antes de que no haya más asientos en la cafetería.- dice el pelinegro restándole importancia a todo, mientras que el castaño solo suspira y lo sigue.

El pelirrojo sigue sin creer lo que acaba de pasar hasta que nota un bulto naranja al lado suyo.

-Kenny, ¿Qué demonios les pasa hoy a tod...?- no termina de realizar la preguntar al notar que el rubio no lee su revista porno diaria, sino que está leyendo una pequeña... Biblia. -¿¡Pero que demonios estás leyendo?!- pregunta realmente alterado.

Kenneth levanta la vista de su libro y le dirige una sonrisa sincera y libre de maldad.

-Lo mismo que siempre Kyle. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- pregunta con una voz demasiado amable.

Usa la misma ropa, exceptuando un collar con una cruz que nunca antes había estado ahí.

Ok, se estan pasando de la raya. Si es una broma, Kyle admite que es la mejor que le han hecho en toda su vida.

-Kenny, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunta algo inseguro.

-Claro.- sonríe.

-¿Qué opinas de las noches de sexo con chicas desconocidas que nunca volverás a hablarles?- pregunta con miedo.

Kyle quiere que la tierra se lo trague cuando Kenny hace una mueca de asco.

-Por supuesto que estoy en contra. Uno tiene que esperar al matrimonio para perder su virginidad, así es como Dios lo quiere.- sonríe mirando el techo, confiado de que está ayudando a un amigo.

Demonios.

-¿¡Kyle!? ¡Oh Dios!- exclama el rubio al ver que su amigo se ha desmayado.

...

Kyle se levanta poco a poco y ve una habitación totalmente blanca, la cual reconoce como la enfermería de la escuela.

Trata de recordar lo ultimo que hizo. Ah sí, él hablando con el Kenny santo y religioso.

Eso es el susto más grande que se da en su vida, ni siquiera le hubiera dado miedo que el rubio empezara a arder en llamas o explotado después de lo que dijo.

-Menos mal que despiertas Kyle, me has dado tremendo susto.- murmura una voz femenina. El judío busca la fuente de esa voz y queda maravillado con lo que ve.

Una muchacha rubia, de aspecto tímida, su melena de rulos recogida en una larga trenza al costado, pulóver rojo y pollera negra no tan pegados al cuerpo dejando lugar a la imaginación, ni zapatos con taco. Ningún rastro de maquillaje, lo cual permite que se puedan observar algunas pecas en su pálido rostro y unos lentes.

-¿B-Bebe?- pregunta sorprendido y bastante sonrojado.

-Por lo menos me reconoces.- ríe -Yo ya estaba hace unos minutos aquí cuando vi entrar a Kenny contigo en sus brazos y me pidió que te cuidara hasta que despertaras.- explica.

La actitud y la apariencia de Bebe ( y la de los demás) le da a entender que se encuentra en un mundo paralelo. Puede sonar raro, pero es South Park, el pequeño pueblito montañés donde todo puede pasar.

Aunque hasta este punto, cualquier cosa es posible para él, así que ¿Por qué un mundo paralelo no lo es?

Lo que sí se pregunta Kyle es como carajo hizo para llegar a este mundo.

-Cuando te sientas mejor vuelve a clases.- dice ella con una sonrisa, retirándose de la sala y volviendo a clases.

Después de unos veinte minutos, hubieran sido más si la enfermera no lo echaba, Kyle decide recorrer la escuela para conocer a sus "nuevos amigos".

Todo marcha bien hasta que una pelinegra choca con él, provocando que caiga al piso.

-Ten mas cuidado idiota.- dice Wendy.

Desde el frió suelo el pelirrojo puede notar como la otra Wendy lo fulmina con la mirada. Y no solo eso, desde el suelo puede ver la diminuta pollera amarilla que ella usa y su ajustada musculosa púrpura. Su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo bien alta, sus ojos delineados, en opinión personal, un poco exagerados y sus finos labios pintados de un rojo oscuro.

-Yo se que deseas lo que ves, pero tendrás que aguantarte cariño.- dice con una sonrisa arrogante al ver que le pelirrojo la observa anonado para luego retirarse con un andar felino a Dios sabe donde.

Kyle se levanta del suelo algo traumado de ver a la ex de su mejor amigo vestida así. Debe admitir que no estaba mal, pero aun prefería a la otra Bebe. La Bebe inocente y fresca.

Llega a su salón y se dirige a su asiento para poder observar a todos sus nuevos compañeros.

Unos asientos delante de él está Damien. Viste completamente de blanco y no lleva ninguna cruz invertida. Parece estar concentrado en sus apuntas, ya que no deja de escribir lo que la maestra dice. Al lado del pelinegro estaba Mole, quien parece Gregory pero versión castaña. Pelo bien peinado y ropa muy elegante. El pelirrojo puede observar como le guiña a un par de chicas, las cuales suspiran enamoradas.

Con su mirada buscar al Team Craig. (No lo quiere admitir, pero se muere por ver como se ven ellos ahora).

Tal y como él pensó, todos se ven completamente diferentes. Clyde se ve tranquilo y concentrado en su lectura, mientras Token no para de hablarle de algo completamente emocionante. Al parecer el castaño no le presta la atención debida ya que el afro americano empieza a hacer pucheros y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Al lado de ese par ve a Tweek y a Craig.

El rubio con la mirada perdida y haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, sin emoción alguna, mientras que la mirada de Craig, a su lado, transmite miedo e inseguridad. Kyle lo confirma al ver que el pelinegro da un pequeño saltito y se encoge en su lugar al darse cuenta de que lo han estado observando desde hace unos minutos.

Kyle quiere matarse cuando encuentra _tierno _ese gesto por parte de Tucker.

También ve como el pelinegro le susurra algo al oído de Tweek, el cual mira al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos con una mirada fría y le saca el dedo del medio.

El pelirrojo levanta una ceja ofendido y se da vuelta, oculta su rostro en sus brazos, tratando de encontrar el sueño de todas las maneras posibles.

-Kyle, despierta. Es hora de irnos.- escucha una voz detrás suyo, la cual reconoce como la de Kenny.

El judío levanta la vista deseando que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Sonríe cuando ve a sus amigos tal como deberían ser.

-Vamos judío, que ya es viernes y quiero irme a mi casa.- gruñe Cartman, dirigiéndose a la salida del salón junto con el rubio y el pelinegro.

Kyle sonríe ampliamente, recoge su mochila y sigue a sus amigos para irse del instituto. Son los últimos en irse.

-Nunca adivinarás lo que soñé.- dice el pelirrojo a Stan, el cual le sonríe y le pregunta sobre su sueño.

* * *

Espero que se hayan reido aunque sea un poco con esto ^^

Yo sí me reí con la parte de Kenny JAJA. (Sobretodo al imaginarme a Kyle desmayarse de la impresion)

¡No olviden de dejar rewiew!

Nos leemos :B


End file.
